


Through A Lense

by bbygirldahyun



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, model!tzuyu, photographer!dahyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbygirldahyun/pseuds/bbygirldahyun
Summary: Dahyun finds people fascinating, and that's exactly what draws her to wanting to photograph them. She especially finds well known model Chou Tzuyu fascinating, not to mention incredibly beautiful.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Through A Lense

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! third one-shot for commission, thank you to the commissioner for letting me have some free reign with this one, i hope you like it!
> 
> as always, posted with commissioner's permission and i hope you all enjoy!

Dahyun often finds her job mundane. While she does still have a passion for taking photos, many of her assignments feel almost boring, set to take pictures of scenery, the coast, things that she doesn’t have a connection with. People, though - people are the fascinating things to photograph. There is a surprising level of intimacy with a person having their photograph taken, and Dahyun finds herself enthralled with it, and that’s what’s led her into trying to break into photographing individuals, namely celebrities. 

She’s managed to land a few gigs with some lesser known celebrities, but this is her first time photographing someone everyone knows, someone so beloved; Chou Tzuyu has quickly rose to notoriety for her modeling, and she’s sought after for every fashion show, every magazine cover, and now Dahyun is going to be the one photographing her for one of those magazine shoots. 

She’s gorgeous, of course she is, but somehow she’s even more ethereal than any other model Dahyun has laid her eyes on. Tzuyu is so delicate, her face angelic, eyes celestial, and Dahyun finds her heart racing just imagining taking her photos for hours.

Dahyun is sure to do her research, convincing herself it’s simply to see Tzuyu’s previous work, to familiarize herself with Tzuyu’s typical poses and looks in modeling shoots. But really, Dahyun just wants to look at her, finding herself up late in the night staring at Tzuyu’s photos on her phone, watching clips of her walking the runway, tall and domineering, completely captivating the audience, overshadowing everyone else, making them fade into mere background noise.

The day of the shoot, Dahyun arrives early, making sure the set is up to par. It’s simple, as directed by the magazine editor, a blush pink colored chiffon sofa set up with a white background and nothing else. Dahyun fiddles with her camera and lights, setting them up in position with the set, nervously pacing around as she waits for Tzuyu to arrive, fussing with her hair before deciding to just put it in a low ponytail and call it a day.

“Hi, you must be Dahyun?” 

Dahyun just about jumps out of her skin when she hears the soft voice behind her, jumping and whirling around, finding her breath snatched out of her lungs when she meets eyes with Tzuyu. She towers over Dahyun, especially in her heels, wearing a gorgeous black velvet dress, sleeveless on one side with a slight wrap of fabric around the other shoulder, dipping low to show her cleavage, the hem hitting the floor.

“Hi, um,” Dahyun stammers, trying to collect herself. “Nice to meet you.” 

Tzuyu extends a hand delicately, Dahyun taking it somewhat tentatively and shaking, making Tzuyu give her an almost bemused smile when she draws it away, Dahyun still studying her perfectly manicured French nails. 

“It’s nice to just get a normal handshake sometimes,” She remarks softly. “Most people kiss my hand.” 

Dahyun laughs a little, nervous. “Do people really?” 

“Something about being a model makes them feel like they can, I guess,” Tzuyu shrugs. “But I honestly wouldn’t mind if you did.” 

Dahyun is stunned, surely flushed, realizing that Tzuyu is flirting with her right now and finding herself beyond speechless, knowing she’s making a complete fool of herself right now. 

“Anyways, I’m excited to work with you,” Tzuyu goes on, warmth beneath her smile and in her eyes. “You just tell me what to do and I’ll follow your lead.” 

Dahyun nods silently, swallowing hard as she watches Tzuyu stride confidently to the furniture set, laying herself out along the blush pink fabric, looking regal from the second she settles, fabric of her dress falling perfectly around her. 

“You hardly need any instruction,” Dahyun finally musters up words, moving to the camera to start snapping photos. “You’re a natural.” 

Tzuyu smiles, eyes crinkling slightly at the corner, head tilting to the side as she looks at Dahyun, and Dahyun snaps a photo. Her hand moves up to brush somee hair away from her face, and Dahyun snaps another. 

“You’re beautiful,” She remarks in a hushed tone. 

Tzuyu’s face relaxes, eyes settling directly on Dahyun behind the camera, dark gaze burning into Dahyun’s when she says, “So are you.” 

“Hardly,” Dahyun chuckles sheepishly. “You’re probably the most gorgeous thing to walk on Earth.” 

Tzuyu’s cheeks turn the prettiest hue of pink, nearly matching the fabric of the sofa, and Dahyun snaps a few more photos, her gaze only on Tzuyu, how intense her eyes are as she’s truly posing for the camera now, moving here and there to give a variety of poses, even laying back totally on the sofa and just barely peeking at the camera through half lidded eyes. 

Photographing people has always been intimate to Dahyun, but this is somehow even moreso, them the only two in the room, Tzuyu so alluring, her gaze dazzling and every move she makes mesmerizing, Dahyun feeling herself drawn away from her camera over to Tzuyu on the couch, finding the excuse of posing her properly to be close to her, to touch her. 

“Tilt your head just a bit,” Dahyun murmurs, voice tense, fingers grasping Tzuyu’s chin to guide her, smiling when she lets Dahyun move her. 

“Like this?” Tzuyu asks in the softest tone of voice, following Dahyun’s hand along the curve of her jaw to face slightly angled, showing the side of her face to the camera partially. 

“Perfect,” Dahyun whispers, heart pounding against her sternum, the air thick with tension, wondering if she’s imagining it. 

But then, Tzuyu grips her by the wrist as she’s pulling away, tugging her back, head tilting up to grasp Dahyun’s own chin, pulling her down and letting their lips connect in a warm, sudden kiss. Dahyun is startled, to say the least, but she can’t help kissing back, Tzuyu so warm and delicate kissing her this way, fingers brushing gingerly over Dahyun’s cheek, feeling it heat beneath her fingertips and smiling. 

“Sorry I ruined how you posed me,” Tzuyu whispers in a hoarse tone against Dahyun’s lips. 

“It was only an excuse to come closer to you anyways,” Dahyun admits breathlessly, Tzuyu giggling as she presses a few more rushed, heated pecks to Dahyun’s lips. “Your lipstick is smudged.” 

Tzuyu playfully pouts, “You ruined it.” 

“Hey, not me,” Dahyun teases back. “You’re the one who kissed me first.” 

Tzuyu gazes up at her warmly, a hand moving to tangle in Dahyun’s hair as she murmurs, “And I’ll do it again.” 

“Please do.”

**Author's Note:**

> @bbygirldahyun on tumblr and @bbygiridahyun on twitter


End file.
